


Forbidden Blood

by ladyelfriede



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: Concerned by Adella's obsessive behavior, the hunter desires to protect Arianna from those that would hurt her for what she is. Arianna soon notices that her worries might not be completely those of only a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence, I've been stuck without motivation for a while. I do intend to finish this multi-chapter fic though, so I hope you guys like it!

Safe places did not exist in Yharnam during the hunt, not truly. Arianna had found it foolish to even ask the hunter that passed by her door, fully aware that a woman like herself would never enjoy the privilege of being saved if it depended on the church hunters. Kindness towards outcasts was rare in the city of blood healing, whose inhabitants valued the purity of their blood above anything else. Arianna knew the hunter’s help might be her only hope of surviving the hunt, the smell and strength of her incense growing weaker by the minute. The hunter promised her a safe haven, a small chapel at the base of the Cathedral Ward. Her neighbor’s hateful glare was something she had grown rather accustomed to, pretending not to hear the old woman sitting near him asking the good hunter why she had offered shelter to someone better left to the beasts. Arianna was familiar with the intense dislike the inhabitants of Yharnam harbored towards her, ignoring their malicious whispers as she passed them in the marketplace. Arianna realized that her current profession merely meant that she was to be used and then tossed aside, but for one whose blood was seen as impure by the church there was little else for her to offer. Her forbidden blood drew in almost as many customers as her body, the same hunters who would glare and spit at her feet during the day begging for just one more taste of that which the Church desired to keep from them. The nun seated in the corner of Oedon chapel was no different from them, yet Arianna felt an unease brew within her that the other members of the Healing Church had not ever been able to create. Adella’s dark eyes took in Arianna’s every movement, an unsettling smile crossing her features every time she spoke with the hunter. The nun seemed to worship the ground the hunter walked on, eagerly offering her own blood and bowing deeply in front of the tall, strong woman. The hunter’s boots echoing off the stone tiles broke Arianna’s line of thought, the hunter’s gloved hand settling gently onto Arianna’s shoulder.

“Back for more of my blood, I presume?”, Arianna spoke softly enough for the hunter to hear, but for Adella to miss. The hunter did not answer her, instead gesturing her head in the direction of the large oak doors in front of them. Arianna raised an eyebrow at the hunter’s visibly nervous demeanor, a rare sight from her usual calm and steady posture.

The hunter’s gloved hand moved down from Arianna’s shoulder, down her arm and then clasped gently over her own, the hunter’s voice barely above a whisper.

“Not here. Follow me.”

The tug at her hand was insistent, yet gentle. Arianna rose from her chair, sparing a quick glance at Adella. She could feel a chill run down her spine at seeing the woman seated on the column, her dark stare penetrating Arianna’s very being. There was no emotion to be seen on Adella’s face, and Arianna involuntarily tightened her grip on the hunter’s hand. The hunter lead her through the chapel’s wooden doors, down a small flight of stairs and into a study. In the corner of the room was a thin mattress, on which the hunter took her seat. Arianna waited not for an invitation before placing herself on the mattress next to the hunter.

“What is the matter?”, she asked with a small hint of worry, her arms crossing in front of her chest. “Does it have anything to do with that Healing Church nun?”

The hunter silently removed her gloves, speaking up after what Arianna could only describe as a rather painful silence. Now that they were by themselves the hunter’s nerves were no longer visible, but Arianna could still sense a strong vulnerability in her otherwise stern voice.

“I can no longer take your blood, Arianna. Not while that nun takes her refuge in this chapel, she claims that your blood is tainted.”  
“Is that all?”, Arianna spoke with an amused smile tugging at her lips. “I was hoping she’d be a bit more creative with her insults, I’ve heard them all before. Does her opinion of me influence yours? I thought you were better than that, dear.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. There is another unfortunate circumstance regarding sister Adella. She admires me in a rather…inconvenient way, if I were to put it.”  
“I say, the nun fancies the good old hunter? Now there’s a story!”

The hunter remained quiet, her green eyes flickering in the candlelight and almost completely obscured by long strands of red hair that were in dire need of a haircut.

“I don’t trust her, the way she stares at you gives me little comfort”, the hunter finally spoke up. “She admires me so intensely that I’m starting to believe that she might see you as a sort of…competition.”  
“As in, a rival for your affection? Oh dear, and here I thought you were already in a secret love affair with Vicar Amelia.”  
“She screams a bit too much for my liking, if you must know”, the hunter said with a wry smile, yet not being able to hide a little chuckle.  
“I’m glad to see you have a sense of humor after all, dear.”

Arianna pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her forearms as a loud sigh escaped her.

“So that’s the reason why she looks at me, at _us_ , like that. All the clergy of the Healing Church despise me, but her hatred seemed…far deeper, almost personal.”  
“You’ve noticed it too then?”  
“It’s not particularly hard to miss, I can basically feel her eyes in the back of my skull every time you speak to me.”  
“What do you think we should do about it?”  
“You’re asking me?”  
“I don’t particularly enjoy the thought of leaving you here with her without any form of protection. Surely you understand. I can’t protect you if I am not here, were she to attempt to harm you.”  
“I can take care of myself, dear. I’ve had to survive for many years, one vengeful nun is not something I cannot handle.”

Arianna could see that her brave words did not ease the hunter’s worries. She sighed once more, this time in both frustration and exhaustion. The night had been long, too long. The hunter seemed to notice, her reassuring smile filling Arianna with a sense of security.

“You can’t take care of yourself when you’re this tired. Please make sure to get some rest while I am away. I have not told the others that this study is also safe from the outside, they will not look for you here.”  
“You worry too much, good hunter.”  
“I simply do not wish for you to become the next body on a pile of corpses. I’ve…this hunt has taken so much from me already, I don’t want you to be next”, the hunter said in what appeared to be a rush of emotions. The outburst only made it too clear for Arianna why the hunter had been so nervous, so afraid to show her true feelings as to why she was so keen on protecting her.

“Caring for someone is not something you need to hide, dear”, Arianna responded, gently taking the hunter’s hand into her own. The hunter seemed at a loss of what to say, merely placing her head on Arianna’s shoulder. “Though I understand why you would hide it in our current circumstances”, Arianna continued, resisting a sudden urge to bring the hunter’s hand to her lips. Instead she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of the hunter’s head, softly inhaling the smell of incense and blood. The hunter’s prolonged silence convinced Arianna that the young woman had no desire to talk about her pain any longer. Arianna, as a result, also ceased to speak, not wanting to press her friend on something so private. After what seemed like an eternity, the hunter looked up with a brave smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

“Rest with me, please.”  
“Of course dear.”

The hunter reluctantly removed herself from Arianna’s warm touch, raising from the mattress and walking towards a large wooden chest. From its contents she took two blankets, Arianna letting out a soft hum as she wrapped the warm flannel around her and laid back against the mattress. Arianna could not look away as the hunter started to undress, removing several layers until she remained in her trousers and a thin cotton undershirt. The blonde could see the other woman’s lean back muscles stretch lightly against the fabric, a smile creeping onto her lips as she was caught in the act of staring. The hunter raised her eyebrows as she discovered Arianna’s inquisitive eyes, a single wink enough to make the hunter’s cheeks turn a bright pink. She kicked off her shoes as the hunter laid beside her, their closeness making Arianna’s heart hammer a little harder in her chest. It was a feeling that she would more often than not scold herself for, but for now the thought that she was not alone in this nightmare granted her too much comfort and sanity for her to simply ignore it. The hunter closed her eyes and Arianna followed her example, quickly drifting away into a deep sleep of her own, this time without nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how many chapters this work is going to be, but I'm aiming at around four to five. This chapter is the reason I gave this story the "graphic depiction of violence" tag, just a warning in advance!

When Arianna awoke, the hunter had already left. A small piece of parchment was placed beside her, the hunter’s handwriting almost illegible as Arianna squinted hard at the message the other woman had left for her.

“What is it with doctors and their terrible handwriting”, Arianna mumbled to herself, unable to make out anything the hunter had hastily scribbled down. The air felt cold against her skin as she lowered the flannel blankets that covered her body, her bare feet finding little warmth in her open shoes. Arianna quickly wrapped one of the blankets back around her trembling body, contemplating whether or not it would be wise to return to the chapel by herself. It was a question she would not have to answer, as the hatch on the other side of the room opened, the hunter emerging from it. Her attire was covered in blood and chunks of what most likely had once belonged to a beast. The hunter instantly noticed Arianna’s somewhat disgusted stare, quickly taking off her coat and dropping it on the floor.

“I deeply apologize! I intended to tidy up before entering the Chapel, I wasn’t aware you were still here. Have you been asleep until now?”  
“Have I been out for that long? I suppose that I rather needed it then. Either that, or my face was begging for a beauty sleep.”

The hunter removed the cloth covering her face, revealing a warm smile.

“You absolutely don’t need one Arianna, you always look wonderful.”  
“Oh hush, dear. You’ll end up making me blush”, Arianna replied, unable to not return the hunter’s smile. She then rose from the mattress, folding the blanket and placing it back neatly into the wooden chest that the hunter had taken it from. The hunter began to undo the buttons of her waistcoat, awkwardly fiddling with the buttons before looking at Arianna with a rather nervous smile.

“Could you give me a minute to change? I will be with you shortly, I promise.”  
“Of course dear. Take as long as you like, I won’t be going anywhere.”

Arianna made her way back to the chapel, both her heart and thoughts racing. She had no desire to pretend last night’s conversation had not happened, but she also did not wish to press the hunter on matters she did not want to talk about. Arianna was aware that she had known the hunter for far too short to call her anything more than a friend, but the hunt had made her lose all sense of time. Had it been a few hours? Days? Perhaps even weeks? A sudden sting in her abdomen made Arianna halt her step, a soft groan passing over her lips as she leaned against the heavy doors of the chapel. The pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, Arianna letting out a sigh of relief. She quickly realized that her absence had not gone unnoticed. As she entered the chapel, Adella stood before her usual chair. Her brows were furrowed in anger, the leather of her gloves cracking as she balled her fists.

“Where did you go with the good hunter?”, she immediately asked, approaching Arianna with an intimidating glare. Arianna gently nudged the nun out of her way, taking a seat before replying with an amused smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“I know what you’re up to! You wish to…to…TAINT her! How dare you tempt her with your filthy blood!”  
“Believe me dear, I am guilty of far more than merely tainting our kind hunter. You are aware that your fellow brothers and sisters come to my door, begging for a taste of what the Church forbids them?”  
“That is a lie!”  
“You know it isn’t. Wasn’t it you who they sent to my door to pick up certain goods? What did you think I put into that bag, homemade cookies?”

Adella seemed at a loss for words at Arianna’s revelation. Her fists balled even tightly together, her lips a tight line as Arianna continued.

“What I do and what your Church does is not particularly different, so do not speak to me as if I am not worthy of a basic level of respect.”  
“How dare you speak about the Church in such a manner, you heretic!”  
“Then do not challenge me, sister. We both sell our blood for coin, the only difference is that mine is considered cursed.”  
“And it is cursed for a good reason! The Healing Church does not tempt the citizens of Yharnam with a false promise, we use our blood to save and serve the city!”  
“Well, you’re doing a fantastic job so far”, Arianna spit sarcastically. “Everyone has turned, and from what I’ve seen so far your holy blood hasn’t magically turned everyone back into their original selves.”  
“Well…well, at least I’m not a prostitute!”, Adella yelled, the other inhabitants’ attention immediately drawn to the two of them. “Not only are you seducing the good hunter with your blood, but also with your body! I won’t let you do that to her! She deserves far better than a whore like yourself!”

Arianna was not at all impressed by Adella’s outburst of insults, which only seemed to enrage Adella further.

“Are we done? I’ve had far enough of your hostile attitude.”

It was then that Adella shrieked, in what Arianna could only imagine was pure rage and frustration. Arianna’s eyes widened in terror as Adella quickly pulled a knife out of the sleeve of her robe. Arianna had only a matter of a second to react before the blade plunged into her shoulder. She cried out as a sharp pain filled her, lunging herself out of the chair in an attempt to get away from Adella. She managed to dodge the second attack before Adella’s knife pierced her skin again, this time in her arm. The pain in her shoulder became almost unbearable, and the edges of her vision began to blur as Adella managed to straddle her, lifting the knife above her head. Before the nun could strike a fatal blow, she could feel that Adella was pushed off of her. It took Arianna a few seconds to find the strength to turn onto her side, only vaguely able to make out the hunter’s silhouette. Her sight faded, and the last thing she saw was a dark hand taking a gentle hold of her arm.

 

* * *

 

When Arianna felt herself come to, she slowly attempted to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy, while a dull pain throbbed in her shoulder. She had trouble locating where she was, the only light in the room coming from a dimly lit candle placed next to her. The ground below her felt soft, her fingertips examining the texture and identifying it as a mattress. Only when Arianna turned her head she noticed someone sitting beside her, and she called out to the only person whom she wished to be at her side in this moment.

“My good hunter?”  
“Arianna.”

Arianna sighed in relief, the hunter’s cool hand pressing against her forehead to gauge her body temperature.

“How are you feeling?”  
“I’ve been better”, Arianna replied, her soft chuckle quickly turning into a groan of pain.  
“Please do not strain yourself. It is most important that you take as much rest as you possibly can.”  
“Dare I ask…what happened?”

The hunter’s hand dropped from her forehead, instead taking Arianna’s hand into her own.

“What do you remember?”, the hunter asked, her pained expression clearly visible in the candlelight.  
“I remember…Adella attacking me, and you swooping in to save me. As per usual, I might add.” Arianna was glad to see the hunter smile at that. “My lady in not-so-shining armor, I suppose”, Arianna mused. “Other than that, I remember little but fainting and someone taking a hold of my arm.”  
“I managed to stop Adella, but she put up more of a struggle than I had anticipated. She aimed for my head, and it’s probably going to leave a rather nasty scar.”

It was only then that Arianna noticed the large bandage above the hunter’s eye.

“What a waste of such a pretty face”, Arianna spoke, lacing her fingers together with the hunter’s. The hunter cleared her throat in what seemed to be, to Arianna at least, an attempt to compose herself.  
“The Chapel Dweller dragged you to safety while I held off Adella. After that, I tended to you. Your wounds were too deep to merely bandage, so I was forced to place some stitches first.”  
“What happened to Adella?”

The hunter remained silent at that question, leaving little room for speculation of Adella’s fate.

“Did you…”  
“After I disarmed her, she attempted to flee. Before I could detain her, she ran outside of the chapel. I considered it to be too dangerous to follow her blindly without my weapons, so I could do little but watch her run away. Then, a direwolf grabbed a hold of her and…well, you can guess what happened afterwards.”  
“It’s not your fault, you did what you could.”  
“Adella was a terrible person, but it wasn’t my choice to make.”  
“You didn’t make a choice, Adella made her own.”

When the hunter fell silent once more Arianna guided their joint hands to her chest, her fingers encircling the hunter’s wrist. The hunter’s eyes grew wide, unsure of what to say or do.

“Do you feel that? I’m alive, dear. I’m alive because of you. Few others in Yharnam would have gone through so much trouble for someone like myself. You have a kind heart Elise, don’t let this rotten city attempt to convince you that you do not.”

The hunter choked on a sob when Arianna spoke her name, tears spilling down her cheeks as she finally seemed to allow herself to let out all the bottled up grief and pain. Arianna could do little but run her thumb over the hunter’s hand in a comforting gesture.

“I’m sorry”, Elise said, wiping away her tears with her free hand. “You’re the patient and I’m the one crying.”  
“There’s no need to apologize, dear. If I can ease your burden in any shape or form, you need only ask.”  
“There was this little girl, in Central Yharnam. Her father was a hunter, and her mother had gone out to find him. Both of them, they…I couldn’t tell the girl what had happened. I tried to send her here but a beast…I, it was my fault. I should’ve gone with her, how foolish was I to let a child find refuge by herself?”  
“Do you blame yourself for the deaths of those you believe you could’ve saved?”

The hunter nodded.

“You cannot save everyone in this hunt, Elise. I know that you think that you are able to, but there are many things in this town that are beyond your control. And those things are responsible for a lot of misery and grief, but there is little we can do but press on and persist. I know that it’s difficult, but please remember that for every person you couldn’t save, there is another whose life you did save.”  
“Arianna, I…”  
“Hush, dear.”

Arianna removed their hands from her chest, but refused to let go of the hunter. Her fingers laced with the hunter’s once more, Arianna now feeling tears burn in her own eyes.

“I’d be dead if it weren’t for you, dear. I was terrified, there was nothing I could do to defend myself and…I wish I hadn’t been so bloody stubborn and had listened to your advice.”  
“Arianna, this wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.”

The hunter gently removed a few stray hairs from Arianna’s face and tugged them behind her ear.

“Adella is gone now, and she can no longer harm you. You’re safe Arianna, I will make sure of that.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I must thank you as well…not only for listening to me, but for keeping me sane.”  
“Sanity is a vague term in this city.”  
“So I’ve gathered, but considering I haven’t grown any claws yet I still classify myself as reasonably sane.”

Arianna smiled at that, giving the hunter’s hand a small squeeze before her eyelids started to grow heavy again.

“Elise, I feel so tired…”  
“That’s normal, you’ve been through a lot. Please rest.”  
“Will you stay here with me, please?”  
“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you.”  
“Good.”

Arianna closed her eyes, quickly falling into another deep slumber. And for the first time in what almost seemed like forever, Arianna felt safe. Not merely from the beasts and the horrors of the hunt, but safe from the outside world. She would have nothing to fear with the hunter by her side.

The hunter.

_Her_ hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me quite a bit of time and effort, because I wanted to make sure I got everything right. This was very foreign territory for me to write, as I've only really described growing relationships in one-shots, but I hope you guys end up enjoying this chapter!

It was not often that Arianna felt grateful for the cursed blood that ran through her veins, but in her current situation she could only appreciate its incredible healing capacities. The hunter had been surprised to find that the wound had almost completely closed by itself in a matter of days, making it possible for the hunter to remove the stitches far earlier than usual.

“There, that should do it.”

Arianna looked at herself in the mirror as the hunter removed the last remnants of the stitching from her shoulder. She had definitely seen better days, she thought to herself as she noticed the ever intensifying dark circles under her eyes. The hunter’s warm hands felt comforting against her skin, their heat repressing the constant shivers going down her body.

“I suppose this tainted blood is good for something,” Arianna said, voicing her inner thoughts.  
“I agree, you’ve recovered at an incredibly fast rate. I too am grateful for that, I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better.”

Once she had applied fresh bandages, Elise’s hands retreated from Arianna’s shoulder. Arianna could feel a hint of disappointment and goosebumps formed across her skin almost immediately.

“Are you cold?”  
“Don’t worry about it, dear. I’ve had worse.”  
“No please, take my coat!”

The hunter instantly shrugged off her crowfeather garb when Arianna rose to her feet. She smiled as the hunter held up the coat, sliding her arms into the sleeves before moving it over her shoulders. The collar smelled of the hunter’s natural perfume, Arianna gently inhaling it as she moved the coat around her tightly.

“Thank you, darling.”

Arianna did a little twirl which caused the hunter to laugh.

“Stunning. I feel like a true hunter now.”  
“It looks good on you.”  
“You truly think so?”  
“The crow feathers give you that mysterious persona, it fits you well. I mean, I hardly know anything about you.”

That last statement was accompanied by a light blush on the hunter’s cheeks, her gaze moving away from Arianna. Arianna could not help but tease Elise a little, moving a few steps forward until she was in front of the hunter.

“Hmm, and here I thought we were getting to know eachother quite well.”  
“We are! I was referring to your past, not your personality. I apologize if it came across that way.”  
“Then what do you think of my personality?”  
“I think you are incredibly kind, honest, beautiful and very enjoyable company.”  
“Hmm, sweet talker.”

The hunter’s face had grown bright red by now and Arianna could, to her own distaste, hear her own heart beat loudly in her chest.

“And how about you? I’m sure a hunter such as yourself must have quite a story to tell.”  
“My story is rather boring, sadly,” the hunter replied, the blush refusing to leave her cheeks. “I lived in a small village, studied to become a doctor and came to Yharnam to find a cure for the epidemic of a deadly disease in my village. Yet I’m afraid that I’m too late, judging by the last letter that I’ve received. Another failure to add to the list, I suppose.”  
“Hush, there you go again, blaming yourself.”

The hunter did not speak, instead looking away from Arianna’s intense gaze. Arianna bit her lower lip, moving one arm around the hunter’s waist and the other around her neck. The hunter gasped lightly, unsure of what to do with her arms before hesitantly returning the embrace. Neither of them said a word and they did not need to. Arianna felt safe in her hunter’s arms, a safe haven she never wished to part from. It was a feeling that drove Arianna mad with guilt; she could not lean onto the hunter for her safety constantly. After all, she had promised to ease the hunter’s burden, not add to it. Not to mention that she felt uncertain about the nature of her own feelings. Had she felt so unloved for so many years that she had latched onto the first person that had shown her any sort of affection? But by the Gods, did Arianna want her. To hold her like this, to kiss those scarred lips and remain by her side for as long as time would allow it.

“At this point I feel like I’d be lost without you, you know,” the hunter finally said, breaking Arianna out of her inner turmoil.  
“Don’t say that.”

Arianna took a step backwards, breaking their embrace. The hunter looked at her with bewildered eyes, clearly hurt.

“Arianna?”  
“I’m sorry dear, it’s just…I don’t want to be a burden to you.”  
“Whatever makes you think that you’re a burden to me?”  
“I do not wish for you to be concerned about me or my safety when there is enough for you to worry about. Gods, I have latched onto you like a stray dog to the first stranger that showed it kindness.”  
“Is that such a bad thing? I feel nothing but joy at the fact that you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours. I care for you because I want to, my sympathy does not come out of any sense of pity or obligation.”  
“I’m not the right person to care about, Elise. I am an outcast, a tool, to be used and discarded as this town sees fit. And yet…” Arianna turned her back towards the hunter, too afraid to meet her eyes. “You have feelings for me, do you not?”

The hunter’s silence told her all she needed to know. A chill went down Arianna’s spine despite the heat of the hunter’s coat wrapped around her.

“Out of all the women in Yharnam, you chose to fall for me? The Woman of Pleasure, the Lady of the Night…I’m no good for you, darling. I’m not the one you should want.”  
“And yet you are the one I want. But what about you, what do you want? Not the Lady of the Night, not the Woman of Pleasure. What does _Arianna_ want?”

When Arianna turned back around to face the hunter she noticed that the hunter had crossed the distance between them soundlessly. Elise’s hand moved towards her own, taking a gentle hold of it.

“Is it really all that different from eachother anymore?”  
“What’s holding you back from giving in?”  
“I’m terrified, terrified that what I’m feeling is just temporary because finally someone gives me that which I’ve been craving for so long. I feel safe in your presence, you grant me comfort, you are so kind…” Arianna stroke the hunter’s cheek lovingly. “You don’t deserve to have your heart broken, least of all by someone such as myself.”

The hunter leaned into her touch before lowering her voice to little above a whisper.

“Yharnam is a massive shitehole, Arianna, to have made you believe you deserve anything less than the world.”  
Arianna couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “And you would give me the world?”  
“And the moon and the stars, if I could.”  
“It has been a long time since I’ve seen someone love so innocently, Elise. So…selfless. Perhaps you are the one that I’ve been waiting for, but the idea of hurting you frightens me to no end.”  
“I am willing to take that risk, Arianna.”

Arianna moved her hand from the hunter’s cheek to her chest, shoving her back into the nearest bookshelf. The hunter gasped lightly in surprise, her breath seemingly stuck in her throat as Arianna closed in on her.

“If you are not absolutely certain about this, now is the time to say so.”

Arianna felt the hunter’s hot breath on her lips as she exhaled shakily, not saying a single word. Elise’s eyes were wide open in surprise, yet her gaze remained as loving as it had been only moments earlier. It was then that Arianna knew her answer.

“Oh darling, I hope you’re ready for me”, Arianna whispered against the hunter’s lips, her free hand taking a hold of the back of Elise’s neck before drawing her in for that kiss that she had so desperately desired. Her tongue ran gently over the hunter’s bottom lip before she took it in between her own, amused at the soft whimper coming from the hunter’s throat. Arianna hummed in delight as the hunter’s arms moved around her waist, drawing their bodies closely together, a grip so tight that Arianna returned its intensity by lightly digging her nails into the back of Elise’s neck. The hunter’s body felt tense against her own, but to Arianna her shaky breath filling her own lungs felt nothing short of heaven. When Arianna drew back, she felt the hunter’s heart beat heavily under the touch of her hand. She smiled at the hunter, who seemed to be struggling to compose herself.

“Did that feel right, Arianna?”, she finally asked, anxiety clearly audible in her voice.  
“No one has ever felt more right than you,” Arianna replied before kissing Elise once more. Their first kiss had made the hunter’s lips far less dry, Arianna’s lips now sliding easily against the hunter’s scarred ones. Elise’s lips parted for her, their tongues soon tracing over eachother. Arianna could feel her cheeks grow hot, her heart pounding in her chest so hard that it seemed ready to jump out; how long had it been since someone had made her feel this way? So fragile, so desperate, so loved…the mere intensity of it frightened her. And yet she couldn’t pull away, moving her arms back from the hunter to take off the crowfeather garb and placing it on the table next to them. She broke the kiss, her lips then moving to the hunter’s jaw, teasing her with light kisses. Marks of the red lipstick Arianna wore remained on the hunter’s skin, Arianna resting her chin on the hunter’s shoulder as Elise’s breath felt hot against her ear.

“Still doing alright, dear?” she whispered, gently caressing the back of Elise’s neck.  
“Yes…just a little out of breath.”

Arianna laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Elise’s cheek.

“Do you wish to stop?”  
“No, just…hold me a little longer.”  
“Of course dear.”

The hunter smiled brightly before lifting Arianna off her feet. Arianna wrapped her arms around Elise’s shoulders in order to steady herself, simultaneously moving her legs clumsily around the hunter’s hips. The long skirt of her dress wasn’t making the ordeal any easier, Arianna thought to herself; and yet, she found it hard to deny that their stumble across the room felt incredibly amusing. She was unable to keep in her laughter when Elise tripped over the back of the mattress, the two of them falling onto it. Elise laughed along with her, the sound so warm and comforting that Arianna couldn’t help but kiss her again. She pushed the hunter onto her back before moving on top of her, their fingers entangled above the hunter’s head. The hunter’s smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a look of awe and admiration. Arianna couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at her like this; had it been from even before she came to Yharnam? Her hands gently ran down the hunter’s chest before sitting back as she very slowly and teasingly began sliding the wide neckline of her dress down her shoulders. Arianna bit her lower lip as she did so, displaying her cleavage to the hunter. She moved forward to lean over Elise and pressed her lips to her ear, lightly nibbling at her earlobe, eliciting a shudder and pleased sigh from the hunter.

“Have you ever been with another woman?”  
“With no one in general, to be honest”, the hunter replied, her fingers carefully tracing along Arianna’s back as if she were asking for permission to touch her. Arianna simply smiled in return before pressing chaste kisses against the hunter’s neck. She then moved to sit back once more and pulled her dress down to her waist, suddenly grateful that she had not neglected putting on her corset before the hunt had started. She despised the thing most of the time, no one enjoys their ribs being crushed after all, but she appreciated the way it accentuated her curves. The hunter carefully began to undo the laces of the corset, Arianna opening the buttons of the hunter’s shirt at the same time. They undressed eachother until there was nothing left to remove; Arianna’s bare skin met that of her hunter, their joint nudity feeling far more intimate to Arianna than she remembered it to be.

The hunter’s fingers took a gentle hold of Arianna’s lower arm, examining the scars and darker veins that resided there as a result of the many blood transfusions she had offered. Arianna felt small and fragile in comparison to the hunter. Her form had always been thin and frail, the hunter’s muscled arms and legs her complete opposite. The hunter wore many scars where Arianna carried a significant amount of bruises; not all of her clients were very interested in being gentle with her, after all. Elise’s touch was a strong contrast to theirs, her fingers tangling into Arianna’s golden locks before locking their lips together, every new kiss only adding fuel to the fire that was raging in the pit of Arianna’s stomach. Arianna was quick to take control; the hunter’s touches and caresses almost felt like a form of worship, the woman under her treating her like if she were a Great One herself. As they made love, it became easy for Arianna to forget everything; the hunt, the nightmares and the increasing amount of sudden pains in her abdomen as the night of the hunt proceeded. She could no longer hear the howls of beasts nor the cries of the old woman in the chapel; there was only the hunter’s soft voice, whispering the gentlest and most loving words against her lips.

When they finally parted, Arianna found it hard to separate herself from the hunter. Instead she cuddled up against her, dragging one arm across her stomach. The hunter’s fingers gently combed through her disheveled strands of hair as Arianna leaned her head to rest on the hunter’s shoulder.

“I…I hoped you liked it too,” the hunter stammered, her nervous expression making Arianna smile. Arianna traced the hunter’s bottom lip with her index finger before moving up and lightly tapping the tip of her nose.  
“I certainly did dear, thank you. You’re far too kind.” Arianna paused before continuing. “Far too kind for anything in Yharnam, really. You don’t often find people like yourself in this city.”  
“Is the state of your blood truly the reason that they despise you so? It seems almost…absurd.”  
“As much as that old dear hates you for daring to set foot in this ‘sacred town’. To them we’re just a nuisance that is poisoning their precious blood.”  
“Then once all of this is over, shall we leave Yharnam? Together?”  
“It’d be far better for you to leave and forget about me, darling.”  
“I could never, Arianna. I…”

The hunter fell silent, but the look in her eyes told Arianna more than words ever could.

“Then I suppose you’re stuck with me, dear. We’d make quite the pair, wouldn’t we? The prostitute and her hunter.”  
“Did you just call me _your_ hunter?”  
“Well, I…”, Arianna stammered, her cheeks lighting up as if she were a misbehaving child being caught in the act.  
“There is no need to worry, I am very fond of it”, the hunter quickly spoke in an attempt to reassure her. “It makes me feel kind of special, to be honest.”  
“Well, you _are_ special”, Arianna whispered as she caressed the hunter’s cheek. “You see me for who I am. I can’t recall the last time someone did that…”

When the hunter found no immediate response, Arianna took a hold of her chin and pressed their lips together in a short kiss. The hunter found it hard to part from her this time, a disappointed sigh leaving her throat when Arianna drew back.

“Arianna…”, the hunter muttered against Arianna’s dark red lips.  
“Hush now, dear. Let us rest. And if you could, do me one favor?”  
“Whatever you wish.”  
“You have a heart of gold.

Don’t let them take it from you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me over half a year to update this and I'm genuinely sorry. A lot has happened in my personal life in the meantime and it sort of got in the way of writing. I had very little time or energy to write for the past few months, but since I promised to finish this I will and I'll try my best to make the best of it. Thank you all for the kudos and kind feedback, I didn't expect this fic to hit even 200 hits tbh? You're all amazing <3

Arianna wasn’t sure if the strong twist in her gut was a result of the abdominal pains that had grown in intensity throughout the night, or if it was some form of underlying guilt she was unable to shake off. Her fingers dug harshly into the polished armrests of her usual chair, her torso bent over as her breaths came out in harsh pants. The dweller seemed concerned for her, asking nervously if she was feeling alright.

“Never felt better”, was all Arianna had been able to hiss between gritted teeth. The pains were not far off from the ones she experienced each month, only these were not mere menstrual cycle pains. It almost seemed as if she was going into labor, if she were to believe the stories she had been told when she was younger. But there was no possible way she was going into labor, it did not in any form or way make sense. She was certain that when the hunt began, she had not been pregnant. Besides, pregnancies didn’t develop in the span of a single night, did they? She looked at her abdomen and to her horror discovered that in the past few hours, it had grown considerably in size.

She fell to her knees as she attempted to lift herself out of the chair and an intense pain shot up her thighs, soon spreading throughout her entire body. It seemed as if every inch of her was exceptionally sensitive, the lightest touch sending a shock of pain to her abdomen.

No, this was definitely not the result of any form of guilt she felt towards the hunter. Her hands balled into fists, the image of only a few hours earlier still burned into her mind. The study had been silent but for the hunter’s gentle breathing that felt hot against her shoulder. Their hands intertwined, their bodies embracing in some sort of domestic ritual. Soft kisses against cheeks and hands, gentle laughter and loving promises. How stupid had she been, promising the hunter that she’d be there when the hunter would return from the hunt. How stubborn had she been to not mention her pain to the hunter, an actually qualified doctor who might have been able to prevent this? Arianna felt that she was going to die, and if she did, it would be her own fault. She was going to break her hunter’s heart, something she knew was going to happen eventually. Following her heart during the hunt suddenly felt like the worst mistake she could’ve made, giving into the hunter’s warm embrace so easily. No, giving into her _own_ desires so easily, so eager for comfort and love.

She didn’t quite know how she had managed to climb down the ladder that connected the study to the gate into Central Yharnam. The smell of incense was strong enough to ward off any potential beasts, but all Arianna could smell was the combination of rotting flesh and the sewers. She could not help but vomit at the intensity of the smell. Once Arianna had dragged herself to an old, wooden chair in the corner of the room she could feel something wet and slimy slide down her legs. She did not dare look even if she could; the tears came so quickly her vision had become entirely blurred. There was no doubt about it, she was giving birth. But to what? She wailed loudly as she realized that there would be no other solution than to push that…thing, whatever it was, out. The contractions grew stronger and stronger until, finally, it stopped.

There were no cries, no sign that whatever removed itself from her body was alive. Arianna couldn’t look; no, didn’t want to look. It was only when she heard a soft sound coming from below her that she dared to open her eyes. The sight of it sent a new wave of nausea to her stomach. Whatever she had given birth to, it was definitely not human. It rested at her feet, looking up at her while it squirmed. Was it calling for…her? A child asking for its mother? A mother, was that was she was now? Was she supposed to take care of this thing and nurture it?

“Don’t…don’t look at me!”, Arianna meant to scream, her voice too weak for it to come out as anything but a hoarse whisper. If the thing had understood her it showed no sign of it, its eyes still focused on Arianna. All thoughts become too much as Arianna hunched over, her face covered in her hands as she began to sob and wail. Her crying turned into a mocking laugh at some point. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real.

“It’s a nightmare…”  
“ARIANNA!”

 Arianna’s eyelids felt too heavy to open as she felt herself slip into a state of numbness.

“Don’t look at me…it’s a nightmare…don’t look at me…”  
“Arianna! Arianna, it’s me!”

Gloved hands took a hold of her own, pulling her hands away from her face. Her elbows gave way, causing her to slump forward. Strong arms caught her and gently pushed her back into the chair. Her vision grew dark, the voice of the person by her side fading away. She could only lightly feel something being removed from her womb, but her consciousness had drifted so far that it no longer hurt. Breathing became more difficult with every passing second until finally, everything grew dark.

 

* * *

 

She was about to ask the Chapel Dweller where Arianna had gone when she noticed the large pool of blood under Arianna’s usual chair. The sight had made her breath catch in her throat, quickly spotting a trail of blood leading directly to the study. The hunter sprinted through the sturdy wooden doors, her heart beating so hard against her ribs that it started to hurt. Every possible disastrous fate that could’ve befallen Arianna began to run through her head. Had it been a beast? No, it couldn’t have been; all the other inhabitants were perfectly alright. Was it any of the others that had harmed Arianna? She had not checked them for blood, but none of them but the Chappel Dweller seemed particularly sane anymore.

The blood led her to the hatch. The hunter wondered how Arianna had managed to lift the hatch with the amount of blood she had lost along the way. She quickly slid down the ladder, the red moon only partly illuminating the dark room that lead to Central Yharnam. The hunter lit the lantern on her belt and it was then that she saw Arianna.

“ARIANNA!”

Arianna’s once radiant golden locks had grown as pale as her now ghostly skin. Her lap and the floor below her were covered in blood and, at her feet, sat…something. It was an infant, no doubt about it but…it was no human infant. Recalling her travels to the Nightmare of Mensis, the hunter immediately realized what it was. It was the infant of a Great One, brought into this world by a human vessel.

“Every Great one loses its child, and then years for a surrogate.”

She had only started to believe in the possibility when Iosefka’s imposter had shown the signs, once the Queen of the Vilebloods had made clear that it was the infant that she had attempted to be impregnated with for centuries. And here they were, right under Oedon’s roof. And Oedon had chosen Arianna. Sweet, headstrong Arianna. The cruelty of it made the hunter almost growl in anger.

The hunter kneeled in front of her as she gently called for Arianna, the soft wails assuring the hunter that she was at least still alive. She took Arianna’s hands into her own, slowly removing them from her face.

“Arianna, look at me.”

Once she did, Elise gasped in shock. Arianna’s once gleaming, reddish eyes had grown dull and grey. Dark circles were a stark contrast to her ashen skin, the look in her eyes absent and almost lifeless. When the hunter removed Arianna’s hands the woman toppled over, no strength left in her body to carry herself. The hunter quickly caught her in her arms before placing her gently back into the chair. Her pulse was growing weaker and the hunter realized that without instant medical care, Arianna was going to die.

The thought hit the hunter like a cannonball to the gut; after Eileen, after Alfred, after Iosefka, after Viola and the children…would Arianna be the next corpse on the pile that the Hunt would claim?

Like hell she was going to let that happen. The hunter let out a deep breath as she attempted to banish all panic and emotion for the moment. She had a job to do, even if Arianna was her patient.

“Alright, I can do this. Just breathe, Elise. Analyze the situation.”

The first thing Elise noticed was that the placenta was still inside of Arianna, attached to the infant Great One.

“Getting rid of this parasite first.”

The placenta oddly did not seem very different from those holding human babies, but the eye could easily deceive. It was obvious this child had drained far more life force from Arianna than any human baby ever would have. Without sparing the infant a second glance she carefully lifted Arianna out of her chair and onto her shoulder. She disliked having to carry Arianna’s already frail form up a ladder, but the study was a far cleaner environment for any medical procedure. Once she had stumbled her way onto the ladder, she carefully placed Arianna on the large wooden table that was set in the middle of the room. With her surgical gloves on and her medical supplies next to her, the hunter removed her dagger from her hip and cut open Arianna’s dress and corset. The hunter suddenly felt glad she had saved up so many blood vials for emergencies; she was definitely going to need them now.

“Here we go.”

 

* * *

 

When Arianna finally opened her eyes, she had not expected to see a chandelier above her head, bathing the room around her a warm light. A soft woolen blanket was draped over her body, while something cool pressed against her forehead. Her eyelids felt less heavy, but she still felt weak. Had she…survived? She parted her lips, but she was unable to make any sound.

“Sshh, it’s alright, I’m here.”  
“What…how…”, Arianna croaked, tears immediately welling up in her eyes when she saw the hunter’s face. She looked absolutely exhausted, dark circles having formed under her green eyes.  
“You’re stable, for now. That’s a good sign.”

The hunter seemed to direct that statement more at herself than at Arianna. It was then that everything came back to Arianna; the strong abdominal pains, the birth of that…thing, blood leaving her so quickly she was certain she would’ve bled out right there and then…Her mind and spirit felt broken and all Arianna wanted to do was cry until she no longer could. The hunter’s hand took her own in a gentle hold, her warm lips pressing against her brow.

“Please be okay…”, the hunter whispered against her skin. “Please still be you after all this.”

Exhaustion washed over her, Arianna once again falling into a deep slumber. It often felt as if she was in a state of delirium, somewhere in between being awake and asleep. She wasn’t quite sure for how long she would sleep, and for how long she would be awake. Sometimes it felt like minutes, sometimes like hours. The hunter however, would always be there at her side once she opened her eyes, holding her hand and gently cooling her forehead with a wet cloth. She would feed her small amounts and help her drink from a canteen of water. Over time she began to feel better, strong enough to stay awake for longer periods of time. Her first conversations with the hunter were short and lighthearted, the thoughts of her ordeal pressed to the back of her mind.

At some point she could eat and drink by herself again, yet still required help with changing into clean clothes. She would wear the hunter’s spare shirts, often wondering where the hunter was able to produce so many clean shirts from and found it better not to ask. Instead she focused on the hunter’s changed hairstyle, the bangs in front of her left eye no longer present.

“I had to cut them off, they were in the way”, the hunter curtly replied to her question about the missing bangs.  
“In the way for what? You’ve had them for a while now while hunting.”

The hunter coughed nervously.

“Can’t exactly do a surgery with bangs poking into your eyes.”  
“First I nearly cost you an eye, and now you have to cut off your hair for me. However am I going to make that up to you?”

The hunter smiled genuinely, tears building in her eyes as she laughed. She pressed Arianna’s hand to her lips, kissing each fingertip softly.

“I’m so glad to hear you say that, you have no idea.”  
“Afraid I lost my sense of humor?”

“More like you had lost…all of you. I’ve had to deal with childbirth more than once in my life and…gods, I was so afraid…”  
“I’m still here, dear. I’m still here.”

The hunter could only nod, pressing more kisses against Arianna’s palm. They remained silent for a while before the hunter sighed heavily.

“Something on your mind, dear?”  
“I…there’s something I need to do. It’ll be very soon and…I don’t know if I’ll be able to return once I leave.”

Arianna felt as if a brick had dropped into her stomach, starting to shake lightly with anxiety. She despised being so afraid where she used to be fearless. She figured it was the hunt’s fault; perhaps it was the easiest thing to blame.

“What…where are you going?”  
“Back to the Dream. The solution to ending the Hunt…I’m sure it’s there.”  
“Why shouldn’t you return? You’ve won so many battles, what is one more?”, Arianna wondered aloud. It felt more as an attempt to soothe her own anxiety than an actual question.

Before the hunter could answer Arianna could already feel the tears roll down her cheeks. The hunter didn’t reply as she stared at the floor, but Arianna knew she was sobbing too from the way her shoulders shook. Arianna squeezed the hunter’s hand tightly when she tried to move away.

“It would be selfish of me to ask you not to go, I know that but…whatever you decide, you have my support.”

The hunter replied by pressing her lips to Arianna’s in a soft kiss, her free hand wiping the tears still resting on Arianna’s cheeks. Arianna gasped as she returned the kiss, her lips parting as she granted the hunter’s tongue access. The hunter retreated, her cheeks adorning a furious blush.

“My apologies, I got a little too carried away. I should’ve thought of your current condition.”  
“There’s never a bad time for a kiss like that, dear. I don’t intend for this one to be the last one either, so you better make sure you return to me, will you?”

The hunter smiled and nodded before removing a piece of jewelry from her neck. She held it up for Arianna to study; it was a simple silver chain with a key attached to it. The hunter carefully lifted Arianna’s head to move the chain behind her neck before clicking the mechanism in place.

“It was my grandmother’s, before she passed. I never found out what the key was for, but I want you to have it.”  
“Elise are you quite sure? This is so personal, do I…?”  
“Hush, you do deserve it. It’s just…if I don’t come back, I don’t want you to have to think of the hunt every time you think of me.”

Fresh tears filled the hunter’s eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before pressing one last kiss to Arianna’s brow. Arianna bit her lower lip when the hunter let go of her hand and began to walk towards Oedon Chapel. Away from her. Before Elise moved up the stairs she stopped and turned around, her lips parted as if there was something she still wished to say. She then seemed to change her mind before she smiled at Arianna one last time. Arianna grabbed a tight hold of the key around her neck as her hunter disappeared out of sight.

“Come back safe, my darling. I beg of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started from the bottom, now we're here! I had a great time writing this fic, despite the whole mess that prevented me to work on it for oh so long. You've all been incredibly supportive and I really want to thank all of you for that <3 I hope that you've enjoyed this fic and that this last chapter will meet your expectations!

Arianna had never been as grateful for a sunrise as she had been for this particular one, the warm light of dawn finally leaving the cold and dark night behind. Apart from the soft and continuous chants of the Dweller, the chapel had grown completely quiet. The old woman and her neighbor were on the floor, unconscious. Arianna was unsure whether or not they still possessed their sanity; it was very clear there had not been much left of it the last time she had seen them. That was, before she had almost lost hers. No, more than just her sanity: her _life_. The hunter’s loving care had fixed her up enough to the point where she could walk again, Arianna realizing that the hunter had only left for her final battle after she had made sure Arianna would be healthy enough to take care of herself.

“Oh dear, you’ve truly done it”, Arianna whispered softly, the sunlight on her skin feeling like a warm embrace. Her head and back leaned against the arch leading outside of the chapel, the cool marble making her shiver through the fabric of her thin shirt. As she looked onto the square in front her, she wondered when the hunter would be returning to her; after all, she had won hadn’t she? The Hunt was finally over, and so Arianna remained hopeful as time slowly passed.

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and eventually, days turned into weeks. Once she had recovered fully, Arianna began to search the remnants of Yharnam almost daily. Not much remained of the grand city of Blood Healing, most of its citizens dead or insane. The few citizens that had survived had taken shelter in the Grand Cathedral, most of their houses left in ruin from their turned family members. Arianna felt no desire to join them; even now, with the city almost completely depleted of life, the citizens clung to the purity of their blood and their Healing Church. The Healing Church, the one responsible for all of it, for all the misery they were now in. Arianna wondered if they truly were unaware of the side-effects the blood had, or whether they simply chose to ignore it in order to have something that gave them hope. The few citizens she did occasionally meet all ignored her, as they always had. It didn’t bother Arianna all that much, not anymore. Not now, now that she had the hunter.

_Her hunter._

She grabbed tightly onto the key around her neck as she closed the door of her mostly unscathed house behind her, back from yet another search without any results. Her searches had grown less frequent as the weeks passed, none of them leaving her with any sort of clue to the hunter’s whereabouts. She had even swallowed her pride and asked the citizens in the Cathedral, but none of them had seen any hunter since the last Hunt had ended. It wasn’t unusual; hunters from outside of the city often disappeared immediately once the Hunt had ended. Arianna didn’t want to think of the possibility that Elise had left her behind, even though she had asked the hunter to do so several times. Rejection at this point would hurt her even more than Elise’s possible death. Arianna quickly shook her head as she attempted to banish the thought from her head. No, her hunter wasn’t dead. She couldn’t be.

Three months later, Arianna wasn’t so sure anymore. She hated that she would still cry every night, hated how much she craved the comfort and sympathy of another human being. Arianna had managed to survive by herself for longer than she could remember, but the hunter’s companionship had given her a wonderful taste of how her life could have been so much more. She felt foolish for thinking of a future with the hunter. How they would leave Yharnam together and travel the vast plains in search of a new home, away from the Great Ones and all the suffering and fear. And so, she became the Woman of Pleasure once more.

A frenzied knocking on the door drew Arianna out of her thoughts. She sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples, a second knock following quickly after.

“Yes, yes. Have some patience, good lord.”

Arianna peeked through the keyhole of her front door, vaguely able to make out a short figure with a large robe. It did not seem to resemble any sort of Healing Church garb, which was reason enough for Arianna to open the door. In front of her stood a young woman, obviously very nervous as she looked at Arianna with a large blush on her face. Arianna raised an eyebrow, only then realizing that she had opened the door wearing little more than a set of lingerie and a thin see-through lacy robe. Then again, it was not an unusual attire when greeting potential clients. This girl however looked particularly anxious as she fiddled with the sleeves of a robe that was far too big on her.

“Are…are you Arianna, the Woman of P-pleasure?”  
“Listen dear, if you’re here for my services…I suggest you go home. This isn’t a place for ladies like you.”  
“That’s not why I’m here! I mean you’re _very_ pretty but…I need your help!”

Arianna couldn’t help smile a little as the girl looked away from her, her eyes trying to focus on anything but Arianna. The girl began to explain her dilemma, speaking so quickly in her panic that Arianna could only pick up words such as ‘sister’, ‘sick’ and ‘blood’. She didn’t quite know why she took a gentle hold of the girl’s chin, drawing her gaze back to her own.

“Again dear, a little slower this time.”  
“My sister is sick, and we don’t know what’s wrong with her! There’s a doctor with her, but she specifically sent me to see you! She says your blood isn’t tainted by the beast plague and that it’s safe to use for my sister!”  
“A doctor said so? Well, that’s a first.”  
“Yes she did! Please, could you give us a vial of your blood? I’ll pay double if I have to!”

The young woman held up a small bag in front of Arianna, seemingly filled to the brim with coin. Arianna quickly grabbed a hold of the girl’s wrist and pulled her inside the house. The girl looked at her in confusion as Arianna slammed the door shut.

“Not here. The nightly streets of Yharnam are not kind to the innocent, dear.”  
“Then you will…?”  
“Give me a moment, dear. I’ll get everything ready as quickly as possible.”  
“Oh Gods, thank you! Thank you so much miss Arianna!”  
“No need to thank me yet. And put those coins away, I have no need of them.”  
“But…”  
“I’m not the Healing Church dear, I do not require coin if I can save someone’s life. Now, do make yourself at home, I’ll need a few minutes to prepare the vial.”

Arianna worked as quickly as she could, inserting the needle into a vein running through her lower arm with practiced precision. Once the entire vial had filled up with her blood she gently removed the needle and closed off the container with a small cork. She then wrapped the vial in her trademark red cloth before handing it to the young woman.

“Here you go dear, now hurry.”  
“Thank you so much, miss Arianna! I won’t forget this, I promise!”  
“Save your sister first, you can thank me later. Do let me know if she improves, if you could?”  
“O-of course!”

The young woman bowed before sprinting out the door, running as fast as her feet could carry her. With a sigh, Arianna closed the door behind her. The doctor had asked for her blood specifically? The thought of it seemed bizarre, but the young woman had seemed very sincere. Not to mention she seemed genuinely distraught over _something_ , at least. Arianna couldn’t help but smile lightly at the image of the woman’s flustered face. The way the girl’s eyes had taken her in from head to toe in such admiration, how her cheeks had lit up and how her bottom lip had quivered when Arianna had taken a hold of her chin. Arianna never grew tired of the effect she had on other women that sought her out, either for blood or her other services. Yharnam’s young women were often reserved and shy, very much unlike herself. Her hunter had not been that different from them, with her rosy cheeks and nervous fiddling.

_Her hunter._

Arianna closed her eyes, shaking her head lightly. The memories were coming back to her before she could close herself off from them; the way Elise smiled at her, the way she would run her hands through Arianna’s golden locks and how she could look at Arianna as if there was nothing more important in the world. With exhaustion washing over her, Arianna threw herself onto her bed, a single tear sliding down her cheek before she fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

A heavy knock on the door woke Arianna from her sleep, the sudden noise making her bolt upward in her bed. Disoriented, she looked at the clock set on her nightstand: it was a little past midnight. She had gone to bed rather early, and it was not uncommon for clients to visit her late into the night. Arianna contemplated whether she would send her potential client away, or merely pretend to still be asleep. Her late visitor seemed more patient than her previous one, almost as if they knew it would only be a matter of time before Arianna would open the door. It made Arianna decide on the first of her two options. She carefully tip toe’d towards her front door, peeking through the keyhole as she always would. It was not the young woman from before. Instead, she saw a dark robe draped over a similarly dark coat. The person in front of her door wore a cravat around their neck, but their face was completely obscured by the shadows of the night. It was then that her visitor greeted her with an eerily familiar voice.

“Arianna? Are you in there?”

Arianna stumbled backwards in shock, losing her balance and falling onto her side. She recognized the stranger’s voice as that of a woman and as such, she replied with her usual curt statement.

“This is no place for ladies such as yourself. I can no longer give blood today, so I suggest you come back tomorrow.”  
“No ladies? Now there’s a lie if I’ve ever seen one. Would you mind opening the door?”  
“I beg your pardon? I will have you know…!”  
“Arianna, if you wouldn’t mind!”

Arianna got onto her feet and began to undo the many locks on the door. She slammed the door open, determined to give the stranger a piece of her mind until her eyes fell onto her visitor’s face. She gasped loudly, her hand pressed to her mouth as she held onto the doorframe to prevent herself from toppling over once more. And there she was, at long last.

_Her hunter._

A single green eye looked at her, the other hidden behind an eyepatch. Those beautiful freckles, still displayed richly over her cheeks and nose. And of course, that gaze filled with so much love that Arianna could drown in it. A mischievous grin spread across the hunter’s face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Honey, I’m home.”

The hunter’s eye widened as she saw Arianna’s look of disbelief change into one of anger. Arianna threw the door shut, pulling the hunter into her home by the lapels of her jacket. She then grabbed a tight hold of the hunter’s ear, pinching it as the hunter yelped in discomfort.

“Honey, I’m home? Are you serious? You absolute _BUFFOON_! How daft are you to think that’s the best way to enter my home after all these months of having me worried sick?!”  
“Ouch! I’m sorry! Just…listen to me, Arianna!”  
“Oh you _BETTER_ explain yourself! I’m all ears!”

Arianna let go of the hunter’s ear, her fists planted firmly in her sides. The hunter glanced at her apologetically, a look that quickly made Arianna’s anger melt. She pushed the hunter against the door, one arm moving around her waist and the other grabbing a tight hold of Elise’s neck.

“Arianna?”

The mere whisper of her name on the hunter’s lips made Arianna lose the last bit of self control she still possessed. Her lips crashed against Elise’s, pressing herself tightly against the hunter’s torso. She needed to feel that this was real, that _Elise_ was real. That this was not yet another dream in which the hunter would disappear, after which she would wake up drenched in a cold sweat. A soft whine of contentment left her lips when the hunter returned the kiss ever so passionately, both arms now around Arianna’s slim waist. When she withdrew and opened her eyes she saw tears form in the hunter’s eye.

“Arianna…you’re alright. You’re really alright, I’m so glad…”  
“Come now darling, I’m far too stubborn to die in this hellhole of a city. But…how did you know? How did you know I made it out alive? Where have you been all these months? And what in the bloody hell happened to your eye?”

The hunter placed a single finger against Arianna’s lips, making Arianna stop her onslaught of questions.

“One question at a time, please. I’ll explain everything as well as I can; it has been…a little complicated.”  
“Tell _me_ about it.”

This made the hunter tighten her grip on Arianna’s waist. She stole another kiss from Arianna’s dark red lips before moving one hand from Arianna’s waist to her abdomen. Elise’s gloved hand carefully traced the large surgical scar that covered it, in the process lightly loosening the knot of Arianna’s robe. Arianna’s breath hitched in her throat, making the hunter halt her movements.

“My apologies, I…”  
“It’s fine, dear. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Arianna took the hunters hand into her own before she broke their embrace. She moved back, gently leading the hunter towards her bedroom. The hunter followed suit, taking off her coat, boots and gloves once Arianna shut the door behind them. Arianna pulled the hunter onto the bed with her, moving one arm tightly around the hunter’s waist. The hunter returned the gesture, her free hand taking a hold of Arianna’s.

“Now, tell me everything”, Arianna spoke softly against the hunter’s lips, her hot breath making the hunter shiver. And so she did; she told of her fight with Gehrman, her following encounter with the Moon Presence, how the Great One had attempted to turn her into the Dream’s new host…and how it had failed. And then, there was nothing left but freezing cobblestones and the soft voice of the Plain Doll.

“Wait just a second there. Do you mean to tell me that…”  
“I became a Great One? It’s hard to believe but…it’s true.”  
“Then how are you here?”  
“I was but a child after the battle with the Moon Presence…I needed time to grow stronger. And eventually, I did. Strong enough to alter my form back to my old one apart from…well, _this_.”

Elise lifted up her eyepatch, revealing a fully black eye that no longer showed any iris nor pupil. It was as black as the Yharnam nights, but to Arianna its presence felt both soothing and haunting.

“It lets me see things invisible to the naked eye. I’ve performed surgery with it and it was…incredible. However, the ultimate truth is not something I always desire to see. Not to mention it’s not particularly appealing to look at.”  
“What does it see when it looks at me?”

Arianna’s hand stroke the hunter’s cheek as she asked, moving closer against her. The hunter’s voice trembled lightly.

“Just you. In everything that you are, as the one that I love.”

Arianna’s eyes widened at the spontaneous confession.

“Say that again?”  
“I love you, Arianna. Even if I am what I am now, I still love you. I understand that I might be moving too fast but…my time without you has only convinced me more of how much I care about you. I want to make you happy and see you smile, that’s what love is, isn’t it?”  
“Oh…darling. How terribly has Yharnam cursed you that you have fallen in love with me?”  
“You’ve asked me that before, and my answer remains the same.”  
“Then mine does as well.”  
“This time however, I am definitely ready for you. All of you.”

Arianna smiled brightly, tears filling her eyes before kissing her hunter desperately. The hunter seemed surprised at Arianna’s reaction, but returned the kiss with equal vigour. When Arianna pulled back to let out a yawn the hunter couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m not that bad of a kisser, am I?”  
“No need to worry dear, you’re a wonderful kisser. It has merely been a very long day.”  
“Giving blood is exhausting, I know. But you’ve saved a life.”  
“Wait, how do you know I gave blood today?”

Before Elise could reply, Arianna chuckled when the realization finally hit her.

“Of course there’s only one doctor who would send someone to me instead of the Church to get a vial of blood.”  
“The girl is doing well, the treatment has improved her condition enormously. I will have to check on her tomorrow morning to see if she remains stable. Don’t worry, her sister knows I’m with you.”  
“Her sister reminded me of you, to be fair.”  
“How so?”  
“Simply couldn’t stop blushing while looking me over.”

Arianna laughed at the hunter’s flustered expression, Elise burying her face into the crook of Arianna’s neck to hide her embarrassment.

“I’m just teasing, dear.”“You’re way too good at teasing.”  
“Need to get it out of your system?”

Arianna gasped when the hunter suddenly flipped the both of them over, the hunter’s lips leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Arianna moaned softly at the sensations, having gone far too long without the touch of her beloved. The hunter’s breath grew heavier against her ear once she began to remove the few articles of clothing that Arianna still had on, Arianna’s legs slipping around the hunter’s waist in response. The hunter’s head moved in between her thighs and from then on, everything was pure bliss. Arianna fell back against her pillow with shallow breaths and hooded eyelids, the hunter pressing a finishing kiss against her inner thigh before joining her in an embrace. Arianna rested her head against the hunter’s shoulder, exhaustion beginning to wash over her.

“Arianna?”  
“What is it, dear?”, Arianna lazily murmured.  
“I was wondering…the offer still stands. If you’re interested, that is, of course!”  
“The offer?”  
“To leave Yharnam, together.”  
“I was hoping you’d ask. I’ve had far enough of this shithole.”

This made the hunter chuckle.

“I suppose that’s settled, then.”  
“Gladly. I’ll make sure to write something obscene on one of the Cathedral’s walls, and then we’re good to leave.”  
“Have you always wanted to do that?”  
“Honestly? Nothing would bring me greater satisfaction. Apart from being with you, that is.”

Elise pressed a soft kiss against the top of Arianna’s head, her voice a soft whisper against Arianna’s hair.

“I love you, Arianna.”  
“And I love you, my dear hunter.”

They drifted into sleep quickly after, Arianna once again safe in her hunter’s arms. But this time, there would be no hunt or beast to drive them apart. It would just be her and the hunter.

The hunter.

_Her hunter._


End file.
